


Lead the Way

by CapnShellhead



Series: The Honeymoon Suite [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Wade's wedding day arrives and Steve has plans for Tony after the reception.One shot sequel to The Honeymoon Suite.





	Lead the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because I imagined Steve would've felt a little anxious about sleeping with Tony for the first time.

“Is that Celine Dion?” Tony asks, his eyes wide. “ _The_ Celine Dion?”

Steve laughs, grabbing his napkin and wiping at a bit of frosting on Tony’s cheek. Tony’s eyes soften fondly as Steve chides, “Stop staring.” Then, a little awed, “And yes, that is Celine Dion.”

“Was she in hell?” Tony asks with a shake of his head. “She wasn’t in hell was she?”

If Steve thought Agent Preston had been joking earlier, he’d been solely mistaken. Deadpool’s wedding had indeed taken place in hell. After the events during their trip to Vegas, they’d had to push the ceremony back two weeks to deal with the fall out. It provided ample time for Steve to muster the courage to ask Tony to come along as his date. It was a little easier to process the locale when he could look out at Tony in the audience from his place beside Wolverine as a groomsman. Thankfully, the reception took place in a swanky hotel.

He and Tony had been seated surprisingly close to Wade and Shiklah’s table. Probably because Wade was pleased to see the results of his hard work. Steve couldn’t fault him for it. Steve looks over fondly at Tony as his blue eyes followed the Canadian songstress around the hall and his hands tapped nervously on the table, clearly excited. Steve smiles, taking Tony’s hand. He was thankful to have Tony with him tonight and he had Wade to thank for that, as strange as that sounds.

Tony turns to look at him in curiosity, his gaze dropping down to their hands. Steve blushes but holds onto Tony’s hand resolutely. They were still new to all of this, Steve more so than Tony. Some times Tony would reach out to kiss him or take his hand and Steve would pull back and wonder what the hell he was doing. It made some of their dates seem more like when they used to spend time together as friends. In some ways, Steve appreciated that: it made the adjusting period a little easier. In some ways, Steve worried that it meant he’d never be able to see Tony was a romantic partner.

Other days, like today, he’d make the first move because he simply wanted to. Tony squeezes his hand and goes back to eating his cake. Steve looks down at his plate of mini calzones and pushes it away in defeat. He was nearly stuffed after eleven courses. Wade had gone all out and trumped the bachelor party feast by seven extra tables worth of food. With most of the superhuman community here, Steve was sure it wouldn’t go to waste. He’d even ordered 3 different cakes: red velvet, vanilla bean and death by chocolate. Having skipped lunch that day, Steve grabbed slices of all three and now he was wondering if he’d even get through one.

Tony was eating his slice of red velvet cake and trying to avoid staring at the Grammy Award winner, “I can’t believe she’s here. Wade knows everyone.”

Steve laughs, “I’m sure he doesn’t know everyone.”

“Is that Beyoncé?” he asks and Steve drops his fork in his haste to turn his head. He turns back to Tony with a glare. Tony grins smugly, “It wasn’t but for a _second_ you thought it was possible. Wade knows everyone.”

Rolling his eyes, he shoots a glance at the rather crowded dance floor and wonders if he should ask Tony to dance. After some time, he musters the courage to say, “Thank you for coming with me.”

Tony shakes his head, tapping his fork against the plate. “Steve, we’re dating now,” he says and the words still surprise Steve to hear. “You still thank me every time we go somewhere together. Don’t get me wrong, it’s cute but I’m kinda stuck with you now. You could ask me to go grocery shopping with you and I’d pretty much have to say ‘yes’.”

Steve’s eyes widen, “If you didn’t want to come-“

“That’s not what I meant,” Tony says with a wince. “I’d follow you anywhere because it’s you.” Steve blushes, hiding a smile behind his hand.

“So, if I wanted to go… shopping for a new vacuum,” he suggests and Tony sighs.

“I’d be there.”

“Container Store?”

“Still be there.”

Steve leans back with a grin, “Spring cleaning?”

Tony shakes his head, “I’ve said too much.” Steve beams and Tony is helpless to return it.

Steve’s eyes cut to the dance floor again and he sets his fork down and stands. Swallowing nervously, he holds out a hand and watches Tony stare at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before he blushes. “You sure?” he asks and Steve nods eagerly. Tony takes his hand and lets Steve pull him onto the dance floor.

They hadn’t made a point in keeping their relationship a secret. It was so new that sometimes Steve forgot. Aside from Wade, Sam knew because he’d asked Steve to meet him somewhere, assuming Steve would be leaving from his apartment and it wasn’t hard to guess why Steve would be at Tony’s place around 3am. Steve had to assume Pepper knew because she gave him amused glances the few times he saw her when leaving Tony’s place. Aside from those two and Jarvis, Steve was pretty sure no one else knew. They were about to.

Steve can feel eyes on them and catches a few whispers but he pays them no mind. He pulls Tony close as Tony wraps his hands around his shoulders. “You sure about this?” he asks again and Steve frowns at him.

“Of course I am,” he says, swaying to the music. Wade hired some jazz band to play and Steve was almost positive they weren’t from Earth. For one thing, the bass player had talons in place of fingers and the lead singer had gills. No matter, they were pretty good and Steve didn’t mind the music. “Remember the last time we danced together?”

Tony frowns at him, “We never danced together.” Then softer, “I would remember.” A pause and Steve can see him wondering if this was yet another thing erased from his past. Steve strokes his hip soothingly.

“Not _together_ , together but close,” he says, his eyes cutting to the side as he remembers. “Jess and Luke’s wedding.”

Tony smiles, “I danced with Carol and you danced with Jessica Drew.” He laughs, “If you can call that dancing.”

Steve rolls his eyes fondly, holding Tony’s hand to his chest as he sways. “I think I do okay.”

Tony’s eyes soften and he leans in closer, murmuring, “No complaints here.” His eyes cut to the side distractingly as he whispers, “People are staring.”

Steve shrugs, “I don’t mind.” He flashes a grin, “You embarrassed to be seen with me?”

Tony blushes, “Well, no. If they play a fast song, we’ll see.” Steve scoffs and he smiles, relaxing a little more. They dance for a while before Tony adds, “I never thought this would happen, you know?”

Steve holds his gaze, “Wade getting married? Yeah, I know.” Tony cocks his head to the side with a light glare and Steve squeezes his hand a little tighter. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me. I still don’t entirely understand it, to be honest with you.”

“Why?” Tony asks.

“I’m hardly as beautiful as the people you’ve dated in the past.” Tony’s eyes widen in surprise and Steve blushes. “You’ve dated models and actresses. Then there’s Pepper and Rumiko.” He regrets his words when Tony’s eyes lower. “Sorry.”

“No, no,” Tony insists. “She was beautiful. It’s just… have you seen yourself?” He reaches up with his free hand to trace Steve’s face.

“You’re gorgeous, Steve. You’re a total catch: big, beautiful blue eyes, this strong jaw,” he leans in to kiss Steve’s chin, drawing a flush to Steve’s cheeks. “In all these years, you’ve barely aged a day. Granted, if looks were all I cared about, I would be mooning over Clint or – or Sam.” His eyes were so focused and warm, holding Steve’s gaze steadily. “You’re the best man I know. I’ve always admired you, even when we argued. You never give up. You have this stubborn, _bullheaded_ faith that everything will work out because it has to. Or because you will it,” he says and Steve laughs. “I’m never really sure. Just being around you makes me want to be a better person.”

Steve swallows, averting his eyes for a moment. “That really is very sweet but you’re selling yourself short.” He looks Tony in the eye and adds, “You make me a better man, too. I am stubborn,” he admits, brow furrowed as he sways them gently. “I don’t always like change and you’re all about that. You dragged me kicking and screaming into the future which was necessary for a stubborn, old man like me.”

Tony leans in to steal a kiss and Steve’s insides melt as he accepts it. “You’re not old.”

Steve hums, swaying them for a moment. Then, “Clint and Sam, huh?” Tony laughs, his eyes alit with mirth. “I have competition?”

“None whatsoever,” he replies, leaning in and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve smiles, pressing his cheek to Tony’s head and moving along to the music. He catches Wade’s eyes across the hall and smiles. Wade holds up a hand and Steve nods. Then he makes a circle with his left fingers and pokes his right index finger in obscenely.

Steve blushes, averting his eyes and praying no one else had seen.

This was their fourth real date, he supposes. Not that that meant Tony was somehow obligated to – or that anything would mean he would be obligated to do, well _that_. This wasn’t the typical situation where he met someone and they started dating. He’d known Tony for years. They went out and didn’t ask questions like “have any brothers or sisters” or “what did your parents do” because they knew all that stuff about each other. Half the time they went out and Steve had to remind himself it was a date because it felt the same as the early days when they’d go out for food.

It wasn’t that Steve was opposed to sleeping with Tony. Far from it, to be honest. From the looks Tony had been shooting his way lately, he wasn’t opposed to the idea either. It was just a little odd to be on the receiving end of those glances. He’d seen Tony look at women that way. And, if he was being honest, he’d looked at Henry that way a few times. But, as far as Steve knew, Tony had never looked at him that way. They had all this history to make up for and Steve had reservations he was a little embarrassed to admit.

The band finishes up and Wade grabs the microphone. Steve reluctantly steps back, taking Tony’s hand as they return to their seats. “Shiklah and I are so happy you guys could make it out. I know this isn’t the most conventional of weddings and my god, we’ve gone to some boring weddings in the past, haven’t we?” he asks.

“You weren’t invited to any,” Logan shouts and the crowd laughs.

Wade makes a tsking sound and replies, “Inconsiderate bastards. But we kid because we love, Wolvy. You want me to tell everyone about the beautiful, _tender_ night we shared back in ’98?” he asks and everyone looks to him in shock. Logan grumbles but remains silent. “You’re no fun. Anyway, thank you all for coming. We’ll be wrapping up in a moment or two because it’s about time I get up to the honeymoon suite for some alone time with my new spouse.”

Hulk holds up a glass, “A toast! To the happy couple!” Every cheers and Tony holds up his ginger ale, clinking it with Steve’s glass of the same.

The crowd starts to disperse and Steve swallows nervously and pulls an item from his pocket. He slides it across the table with a hopeful look, “I got us a room?”

Tony’s eyes widen in surprise, “You did?” Steve nods and he smiles. “Lead the way.”

 

It’s not the honeymoon suite but Steve had still booked a rather large hotel room. There were rose petals on the floor, a bucket of champagne that would go unopened and a large king sized bed in the center. Steve’s hands shook nervously at his sides before he crosses his arms and watches Tony move further into the room. Steve locks the door behind them and takes a deep breath.

When he turns around, Tony is sitting on the bed. Bouncing up a few times with a teasing glint in his eye. “Big night planned?” Steve blushes, chewing on his lip and Tony raises a brow. “Hey, come here.”

Steve steps forward, heart in his throat. “What’s going on?” Tony asks and Steve gives a sheepish smile.

“It is a big night. I’m just a little nervous is all,” he explains.

“Steve, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he says.

Steve smiles, moving in closer. “That’s the thing: I want to do everything with you.” Tony sucks in a breath, his eyes widening as he runs his tongue over his lips. Steve takes hold of his chin and leans in, pressing their lips together, stomach tightening in anticipation.

When they pull back for air, Tony murmurs, “You lead, I follow?”

“Always,” Steve replies. He reaches for his bowtie and Tony reaches up to take his wrist.

He’s blushing but he gets the words out, “Can I? I’ve just… I’ve always wanted to do this.” Steve nods, stepping out of his shoes as Tony sits closer to the edge and starts undressing him.

He starts at the top, pulling the bowtie apart and setting it on the bed beside him. He moves down the buttons on Steve’s shirt trailing his fingers along Steve’s skin as more is revealed. He slides the shirt off of Steve’s shoulders and palms Steve’s chest, his eyes soft. Steve sucks in a breath as Tony leans in and drops a line of kisses down the center. He trails a hand down, his thumb brushing Steve’s nipple, drawing a surprised moan. Tony drops his mouth over it next, laving over the hard nub with his tongue as his hands drop to Steve’s pants. He moves slowly yet methodically, like he’d imagined doing this before and he was following closely to the script.

He pulls Steve’s zipper down and drops a kiss to his stomach. He lowers them, letting Steve step out of them before looking up at Steve in question. Tony’s face was flushed, his eyes dark as his finger slid beneath the band of Steve’s briefs, “Sure about this? Don’t rush on my account.”

Steve swallows and nods, letting Tony pulls his briefs down before stepping out of them. His cock was hard, flushed and wet at the tip. He was a little embarrassed; he’d always been rather wet, leaking more precome than he thought was entirely normal. Even before the serum, he was prone to making a mess when he got the slightest bit aroused.

Tony takes hold of him and strokes him once, his breath hot on the tip as he held Steve’s gaze and lapped at the head. Steve’s stomach tightens, arousal pooling in his stomach as he watches Tony’s lips part and take the head into his mouth. His mouth was warm and wet, his tongue the slightest bit coarse as Tony bobbed his head and took more of Steve into his mouth. Groaning, Steve narrowly refrains from bucking his hips as Tony takes him down. Tony eyes him adoringly briefly before his eyes fall closed, lashes fluttering as he takes Steve’s cock hungrily.

He groans, sucking ardently as he drops a hand to press down on his erection. Tony looks so focused, a little furrow in his brow and Steve realizes he’d probably thought about this moment quite a bit. He’d probably touched himself and thought about swallowing Steve down, the weight of his cock on his tongue. Brought himself off thinking about Steve’s taste on his tongue. Steve gasps, calling out a warning as Tony takes him all the way down and swallows. Steve curses, vision whiting out as his cock pulses hard and spills down Tony’s throat. Tony hums in approval, working Steve through it and swallowing everything he has to offer.

Steve shivers, his knees weak as Tony laps at the head reverently and continues stroking his cock. He pulls off with a quiet pop, his lips devilishly slick and wet. Steve touches them with his thumb and sighs when Tony takes his thumb into his mouth. He smiles at the dark flush to Steve’s cheeks and pulls off, “Good?”

Steve nods dazedly, “Can I? I mean, I want to do something for you.” Tony laughs softly and steals a kiss. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and Steve’s reminded of that time at the bed and breakfast. Strange how the same action felt entirely different now. Then, Tony told jokes to lighten the mood, keep it from delving into uncomfortable territory. Now, Steve longs to run his hands over Tony's body, his soft skin. It takes a few moments for him to realize that he can.

He slides his palm over Tony’s chest, moving up to his neck as he leans in and kisses his lips. He takes over, Tony’s hand falling away as Steve unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off. He pulls the undershirt over Tony’s head and watches Tony look to him apprehensively. He was still nervous about the RT and Steve takes in the vibrant blue light illuminating Tony’s face. It stunned him every time; brilliant, bright and beautiful, every word that came to mind when Steve thought about Tony. He leans in, kissing the center of it as he reaches for Tony’s pants.

Tony takes his hands, asking again, “You sure about this?”

Steve holds his gaze, “It’s you. Of course I’m sure.” Tony’s eyes soften and he takes his hands back as Steve pulls his pants and briefs down his legs. Tony was hairier than Steve’s previous partners but it wasn’t off-putting. Tony was darker than Steve in just about every way: the base of his cock nestled in rather neat, dark curls, his legs covered in dark hair. His skin was tanned and brown where Steve’s was pale confirming a suspicion Steve had for a while now: Tony must tan naked and a part of Steve was looking forward to seeing that.

He was toned; in all these years, Tony was still in excellent shape. His body made up of hard planes and tight muscles, his ass thick and begging for Steve’s hands as Tony turns on his knees and moves up to the head of the bed. He was slighter than Steve, his shoulders narrower and less bulky. As he lies back in the pillows, his hair creates a messy halo around his head that reminds Steve of that night in Vegas. His mouth was wet and red from Steve’s cock, his tongue still tasting of Steve’s release and even so, even seeing the result of their activities on Tony’s face, Steve wants to make an even bigger mess of him.

He wasn’t used to Tony looking at him the way he used to look at his dates. And Tony clearly wasn’t used to Steve looking at him like he wanted to tear him apart.

Tony swallows, his hand coming down and stopping just above his cock. It was flushed, a dark red, darker than Steve’s as it dribbled on his abdomen. Steve didn’t know if he was ready to try taking it into his mouth. He’d always relished in servicing his partners before, taking pleasure in making them feel good. It has a certain appeal, he must admit… thinking about Tony’s toned thighs quivering and tensing at Steve’s ears, his fingers in Steve’s hair. His desperate huffs of breath as he tried to refrain from bucking into Steve’s mouth.

His cock gives an interested twitch as he watches Tony take hold of himself. Tony swallows, his voice rough, “You’re looking at me like you’re gonna devour me.” Steve moves slowly, smoothly as he steals Tony’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Tony gasps, his breathing loud in Steve’s ears as Steve takes his tongue and claims his mouth. When he pulls away for air, his eyes are bright and a little dazed. He holds Steve’s gaze and Steve starts thinking in battle strategies before another thought invades.

“It’s been a while for you hasn’t it?” he asks and Tony stifles a laugh.

“I still remember where to put it if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No, I meant – wait, really?” Steve asks and Tony shakes his head, leaning in to take Steve’s mouth again. Steve nearly gets lost in it but he pulls back because this was important. “I mean, you’ve felt this way about me for a while.”

Tony nods, past lying about it. “Yes.”

“How long?” Steve asks and Tony laughs it off, leaning in to kiss Steve’s neck. It’s a particularly clever nip to the space behind Steve’s ear that makes Steve groan as he asks, “Since I rode horseback to save you naked?”

Tony smiles, biting down on Steve’s neck. No, Tony wouldn’t remember that. “Since before the war? Before we disbanded?” Tony’s hands slide over Steve’s shoulders as he sucks at his neck. “Since Red Skull’s attack of Rushmore? That time Morgan le Fay turned us into knights? I know you have a thing for knights.”

He pushes back to see a beautiful flush to Tony’s cheeks. He bites his lip nervously, releasing it to ask, “Steve, what do you want from me here?”

Steve smiles sheepishly, “I just wanna know how many years of fantasies I’m competing with,” he explains and Tony laughs, kissing his lips and his cheeks.

“None. You’re real and you’re here,” he steals another kiss and Steve and accepts this as an answer for a moment but he has to know. He pushes Tony back and earns a sigh for it. “Steve.”

“Since before that?” Tony frowns up at him and Steve’s voice cracks, “Since the beginning?”

Tony averts his eyes and that wouldn’t do. Steve never wanted Tony to hide from him again. He touches Tony’s face, holding his gaze. “You hid this for that long? How is that possible? How could I never realize?”

Tony flashes a weak grin, “I never looked at you any differently.” His smile is brittle, eyes bright and honest. Steve’s breath catches staring down at Tony in wonder.

Quick as a viper, Steve crushes their mouths together. He pushes his hips forward, parting Tony’s legs as Tony writhes and presses his hard length against Steve’s stomach. He groans, the sound swallowed in Steve’s mouth as he tries to keep up. Steve feels Tony’s hand brush his stomach as he strokes his cock and Steve pulls back, taking in his reddened lips and dazed expression with satisfaction.

He moves over so he can get a better look at the way Tony’s works himself, his grip tight and sure. Practiced. “Tell me what to do,” Steve says and Tony cocks his head to the side.

“World’s best captain asking me to give orders?” he asks and Steve watches his eyes light up fondly.

“You’re loving this,” he remarks and Tony grins, stroking himself firmly. A bead of precome forms at the tip, catching Steve’s eye.

“It’s not often I get to boss you around,” Tony says. “This may have played a role in quite a few of my fantasies.”

Steve’s stomach tightens as he watches avidly. “Really?”

Tony nods, stroking his cock from root to tip with a low groan. “There was this one fantasy where I was in charge of the team for a day and you refused to listen to me,” he shoots Steve a teasing glare and continues with a breathy moan. “I cornered you after the mission and ordered you to suck my cock.”

Steve swallows, arousal pooling in his center. “And was I good?”

Tony stretches out, back arching with a particularly clever twist of his wrist. “The best. A little clumsy but you were determined to do it right. This other time,” he gasps, hand working faster. “I taught you how to finger me.” Steve’s breath catches, eyes focused on Tony’s slick cock as he fucked his fist.

“Tell me about that one.”

“I had this idea that you had to be shown everything,” Tony admits. “Like you had no idea about anything outside the missionary position and I was the cad that was going to show you the ropes.” He huffs out a laugh and before Steve realizes, Tony drops a finger between his thighs to rub at his entrance. Steve chokes down a moan, entirely focused on the way Tony knowingly circles the tightly furled hole. “I walked you through everything: how to slick your fingers, how to,” he lets out a needy moan, “How to spread me open, how quickly to slide your fingers inside.”

Steve swallows, closing his eyes as he imagines his finger sliding inside Tony’s ass, the way his muscles would clamp down, how hot and slick Tony would be inside. This was a fairly nice hotel and Steve reaches into the bedside drawer on a whim. He returns to see Tony watching him curiously. He shows him the bottle and Tony’s eyes widen.

“You sure?” Tony asks and Steve doesn’t know if he’s ever been surer about anything else in his life. He settles on his knees as Tony spreads his legs further, the lube in hand. He squirts some into his hand and Tony stifles a laugh, his hand slowing for a moment. His cock falls back on his stomach as he takes Steve’s hands. “You want to slick your fingers. Get them nice and wet.”

Steve complies as Tony walks him through the steps and finally, his blunt fingertips press against Tony’s entrance. “My fingers are thicker than yours,” he notes roughly and Tony groans, his head falling back against the pillows.

“I know that,” he pants. The first dip inside draws a needy groan from Tony’s lips. Steve goes slowly, Tony’s tight heat sucking him in until he has to drop a hand to his crotch to tide himself over. It’s so easy to imagine sliding his cock inside, stretching Tony wider, wider still until he’s not sure Tony could take it. He was so tight, his hole clinging so desperately to Steve’s finger. Even sliding in a second, he wonders how Tony could stretch wide enough to take Steve’s cock.

 _But he’d try,_ Steve knows. He’d said it during their night in Madripoor: Tony never tapped out of anything. He’d climb on Steve’s lap and lower himself down, his tight heat sucking Steve in until he bottomed out and he was nestled deep, nice and snug inside Tony’s ass. Steve groans, burying his nose in Tony’s throat as he pumps his fingers in.

“What are you thinking about?” Tony pants and Steve laughs quietly.

“You have to ask?” He focuses on Tony’s pleasure, watching the genius’ hand work as Steve strokes his fingers inside. He crooks his fingers and Tony nearly bucks off the bed. Steve freezes, “Sorry, sorry, did that hurt?” he asks.

“Christ, do that again,” Tony begs, pushing down into Steve’s hand until he starts working his fingers in again. Steve watches his face as he crooks his fingers again. He watches the play of emotions over Tony’s face as his brow furrows in focus, his lip caught between his teeth as he works with Steve’s rhythm.

“Tell me more,” Steve says. “What did you think about?”

Tony groans, struggling to catch his breath. “Always imagined your fingers would be thick. You’d stretch me open so well and get me ready for your cock. I’d have to show you that, too, of course.” He huffs out a laugh. “And of course I would; I’d show you everything, Steve.” He gasps as another crook of Steve’s fingers leaves Tony’s hand working faster, his breath coming out in pants. “I’d give you anything, Steve,” Steve slides in a third finger and Tony’s cock jerks hard, long pulses as he comes across his hand and his chest with a pained moan.

Steve works his fingers in carefully, breath caught as he watches Tony writhe and push down on his fingers. He took them so well, welcoming Steve in rather easily and Steve was hard and throbbing between his thighs. He pets Tony’s hip as he comes down, pumping his fingers as he does. “I want it,” he whispers and Tony’s eyes open to take him in. “I want you to show me all of it.”

His face is flushed, a little dazed as he asks, “Everything?” Steve nods, licking his lips and Tony moans softly, stroking himself gently. He spreads out and murmurs, “C’mere.”

Steve’s eyes widen, “You sure?” Tony stifles a laugh and yes, Steve had just asked for everything. He didn’t expect to get it so soon. He moves in eagerly, removing his fingers as Tony reaches down for the lube. He hands it to Steve, the same trust in his eyes that Steve looked to in battle. It was a little unexpected but Steve supposed Tony had always looked to him this way to reassure him. He grabs a condom and slicks his cock, sliding his fingers back inside to make sure Tony could take him.

He lines them up, looking to Tony nervously. Tony watches him wondrously, almost as though he doesn’t believe this is really happening. In some ways, Steve doesn’t either. He never thought he’d find himself here getting to know Tony more intimately than he’d ever imagined before. But he doesn’t regret it.

He takes hold of Tony’s hip with his free hand and slowly slides inside. Tony gasps, eyes falling closed as Steve pushes in carefully, the tight, slick heat sucking him in. He sucks in a breath, arousal pooling in his stomach and leaving him flushes and warm as Tony’s squeezes around him. God, he wanted to stay here forever; sinking further and further inside of Tony and watching the wave of emotion wash over Tony’s face. He watches Tony’s brow furrow, a slight twitch with a twinge of pain before he relaxes, gasping as Steve bottoms out.

Tony’s eyes open, his eyes dark as he gazed up at Steve. Steve wants to kiss him, wants to bury himself in Tony’s scent as he takes him but the angle doesn’t really allow for it. He thrusts in shallowly and it’s good, of course it is but he wants more. He wants to lose himself in Tony and this isn’t the best way to do it. Tony had pressed his cheek into the pillow, groaning as Steve struck up a rhythm and he whines when Steve carefully pulls out.

He looks to Steve in question as Steve moves over to lie behind Tony, pulling him back against his chest. “Like this? If that’s okay?” he asks and Tony nods, taking Steve’s hand in his as he slides back inside. Steve sighs, nosing into Tony’s messy curls and breathing in deep. It was the same scent from before: a hint of sweat and cologne barely detectable beneath the soft, flowery scent of Tony’s shampoo. His cock pulses, squeezing Tony’s hand as he builds a rhythm.

The new angle brushed against Tony’s prostate almost immediately and he gasps, his hips rolling back. “Steve,” he breathes, his cheek pressed against the pillow as Steve builds up speed. He was so close, Tony wrapped tight in his arms as he chased his orgasm. Tony grips his hands tight, panting as his head comes back on Steve’s shoulder. “Steve,” he cries out, murmuring his name a few times in desperation before he stiffens, his body clamping down on Steve’s cock as he comes. Steve assumed he’d dropped a hand down on himself but one was entwined with Steve’s and the other holding on to the sheets.

He really wanted this and the thought quickens Steve’s rhythm. His hips snap forward, groaning low in his throat as he imagines how many times Tony touched himself thinking about this moment. How many times he’d imagined Steve’s fingers inside of him getting him ready to take Steve’s cock. How many times he’d imagined Steve sinking in deep, stuffing him full.

Every thrust is a little rougher and he tries to control himself. Tony grips his hand and murmurs, “You’re close, aren’t you?” he asks and Steve nods, nosing into the back of his neck, panting. “I won’t break. Come on,” he urges and Steve wraps him tighter in his arms, his hips working desperately.

“Tony,” he moans.

“Come for me,” Tony murmurs, shaking in Steve’s arms. Steve keens, pushing in a little rougher and buries his nose further in Tony’s hair. Tony’s scent all around him, Tony’s heat engulfing him, welcoming him in, making a place for him here. It’s like a punch to the gut, vision whiting out as his cock jerks hard, near painfully as he spills inside of him. Tony groans in satisfaction, rolling his hips back as Steve nearly shakes out of his skin. He thrusts forward mindlessly, chasing the feeling as Tony pets his arm gently.

When Steve comes down, it takes a moment to calm his breathing. He pulls out slowly and checks Tony over carefully. “Was that okay?” he asks, holding Tony’s gaze.

Tony laughs breathlessly, his eyes soft, “Steve, that was amazing.” His brow furrows as he adds, “Not that I have anything to compare it to.”

Steve stares at him, “You mean… you haven’t… with anyone?”

“I’ve slept with women, if that’s what you’re asking,” he says, clearly affronted.

“I know but… you’ve never slept with a man before?” he asks and Tony’s eyes widen with mischief.

“I’m more interested in who you think I’ve been with,” he says and now Steve’s too embarrassed to say.

He drops down closer, a small wince at the feel of drying come on Tony’s stomach. His fingers lightly trace Tony’s face, mesmerized at the play of emotions he found there. Tony was so responsive, so eager open to anything Steve was willing to give him. It both warmed Steve and made his chest ache. Tony had been waiting for this for so long, longer than Steve could imagine and he wanted to get it right; he wanted to be perfect. “I was your first?”

Tony’s eyes are soft and fond as he tries to play it off, “No one compares to you, Cap. Wasn’t worth it pretending they could so…” Steve’s chest tightens and he pulls Tony in close, claiming his mouth. Tony smiles into the kiss, reaching up to cradle Steve’s face. When he pulls back, Tony is beaming at him. Until he yawns.

Steve laughs, rolling over on his side as he says, “I guess it is pretty late.”

“I’m an old man now,” Tony whispers, turning his head to look at Steve fondly. It was moments like these that took Steve’s breath away: shook his foundations and made him question everything he thought he knew about their relationship. How Tony could look at him this way in all the time they’d known each other and Steve had never cottoned on to what it meant… it seemed impossible. “This is what you’ve signed on for,” Tony adds with a smile.

Steve shrugs helplessly, dropping a kiss to his shoulder and says, “Lucky me.” And he means it.

They should clean up but Steve felt weary and tired and honestly, there would be time for that later. Tony shifts a little and then wriggles. Steve swats his hip, “Stop squirming,” he chides.

“There’s a wet spot,” Tony says and he sounds so dismayed that Steve muffles a laugh in his shoulder. “Why’d we do this in the center of the bed?” he asks. “We finally have a decently sized bed and we basically cut it in half.”

Steve pulls him closer, nosing into the back of Tony’s neck once more as he whispers, “We don’t need all that space anyway.”


End file.
